


I Lost You But You Found Me

by skittles1405



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittles1405/pseuds/skittles1405
Summary: In a world where you can feel your soulmates heartbeat, no matter the distance.But what if one day it stops. You fell nothing and are left with this unbearable nothingness? What would you do?Phil Lester has been a lost soul for eight years now. He decidees to join the Lost Soul Society to help with his feelings but after his first session he stopped for coffee.Little did he know this was going to be his best and worst decision that he would ever make.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	I Lost You But You Found Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi welcome too 'I Lost You But You Found Me' I haven't written in a long time so please be patient specially with college starting back up.
> 
> I will try my best though, thanks if you read this <3

"Everyone welcome our new member, please stand and introduce yourself."

Eight years.

I have been filled with this feeling for eight years. There were many like me, others who had become lost souls. The feeling was undescribable but yet we all shared it. Losing the feel of your soulmate, you're one true pairing's heartbeat. It was painful to say the least and nobody around you never knew how to react, even you didn't know.

"Uhm hello, my names Phil Lester. I like to play mario kart and I've been a lost soul for eight years."

I could feel the judgement from the silence that was left in the circle before me.

My mum had signed me up to a group to help deal with my feelings after her friends at book club suggested it. I didn't want to let her down anymore so I decided to give it a shot.

There was an echo of "Hi Phil" heard around me, I smiled and sat down.  
I wonder if they all knew I plastered the same smile as they did on their first day or maybe even the same as today. Who knows if this group helps anyone?

"Welcome to the Lost Souls Society we are glad to have you here and we are sorry for what you have had to go through. We hope the society will help guide your soul to a more happier place."

The spokeswoman for the club; she had introduced herself as Mira, looked around at all our faces. I didn't dare meet her eye I was too nervous. She asked a few other members who looked a similar age to me to introduce themselves, maybe she enjoyed playing matchmaker.

Thks is what it really was. A whole game of matchmaker, since we all lost our soulmates and have been living without a chance to meet somebody it was bound to happen.

It would never be as strong though.

They say when you meet your soulmate the whole world changes colour, that you just know and have a shared connection. Sometimes I wished I would get to know this feeling but other times I'm kind of glad that I get to choose someone (if that ever happens) for myself and that we will hopefully be just as happy.

I'm not glad my soulmate passed away though, the feeling left is unbearable. I've learned to tune it out and get on with my day, it's easier that way.

My head still in thought I hear a clang to show that the first meeting is over but Mira shouts my name telling me to stay behind afterwards.

My head feels fuzzy but I agree anyways hoping it's just a normal thing and she isn't trying to make a move on her latest member.

"I seen you weren't paying that much attention today, I hope you know this society is series and we aim to treat everyone and each other with respect."

I was being scolded.

"Oh...err, sorry my head was put of it today with nerves you know."

Thankfully Mira nodded and told me she understood, everyone was like thst in their first few sessions but I'll get used to it.

I don't know if I want to get used to it or not, I dont even know what I want overall.

She let me go and suggested I go to the coffee shop across the street as it was a popular stop for people in the society and encouraged that I made a few friends.

'What's the worst that could happen' I thought as I said my farewells and headed towards the coffee shop.

'Soul n Grind'

It wasn't the most unusual name for a coffee shop I had seen but since it was across from a lost souls help group it was slightly ironic.

I opened the door chuckling to myself as the smell of the coffee beans wafted towards me.

Quickly skimming the menu for my comfort drink, seeing that they provide it I headed towards the counters.

"Hi can I have a caramel macciato please?"

I looked up to the barista, he was cute.

Too cute that he was probably in a perfect relationship with his soulmate. I bet he was listening to their heartbeat as he wrote down my order.

"Sure thing, and what would your name be?"

"Phil please."

He nodded showing that he heard me as I handed him the correct change.

Dan

His nametag even showed a beautiful name to match his curly brown coffee coloured hair. It was as if he was born to become a barista, maybe caffeine is his soulmate.

The time spent admiring him was over too soon as he turned around to make my drink and soon enough my name was being called out by another barista.

I wish I could have heard him say my name, even just once.

I couldn't be doing this though. I knew it was a bad idea to come to a coffee shop with a name like Soul n Grind.

I guess I'll have to just watch from a far every week after my meetings.

Until I heard Dan say my name like I was his.


End file.
